Japan Toy Association
The Japan Toy Association Institute (一般社団法人 日本玩具協会) is the organizer of the Tokyo Toy Show. It is the present-day successor to the Japan International Toy Fair Association.2000 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. It collects data about the Japanese toy industry and advises the National Diet of Japan about the promotion of toy exports. The executive chairman is Kantaro Tomiyama (富山 幹太郎) and the organization has 186 members as of October 2018.About Japan Toy Association, The Japan Toy Association. 2018-10-18. Archived 2018-10-21. Mission statement “'''The purpose of our Association is to contribute to the comprehensive development of toy industry in our country as well as to promote toy exports by putting together the opinions of toy industry circles regarding the various issues both at home and abroad concerning the production, distribution, exports and consumption of toys in order to give practical effect to these issues through the liaison and coordination of each sector of toy industry.”'About Japan Toy Association, The Japan Toy Association. 2013-08-01. Archived 2014-01-16. '— The Japan Toy Association' August 1, 2013'' History The Japan Toy Association was established on August 1, 1967.おもちゃの歴史年表 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-02-22. The Japan International Toy Fair was still operated by the Japan International Toy Fair Association, which founded the event. The trade show was renamed the Tokyo International Toy Fair in 1977 and then the Tokyo Toy Show in 1982.東京おもちゃショー 2013 (Japanese), Trade Shows Now!. 2013. Accessed 2019-02-22. At the time, the Japan Toy Association was more focused on toy industry policy. It had established the first Japan Toy Safety Standard in 1971 and the ST Mark (STマーク) for Japanese toys that were in compliance.Japan Toy Association: Business Information (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2018-08-22. Archived 2018-09-21. The 2000 Tokyo Toy Show was the last event to be sponsored by the Japan International Toy Fair Association, which merged into the Japan Toy Association. The 2001 Tokyo Toy Show was the first to be sponsored by the Japan Toy Association.2001 Tokyo Toy Show, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2001-02-10. An attempt was made to spin off the consumer portion of the Tokyo Toy Show into a separate Japan Toy Show in 2003,東京おもちゃショー 2003 (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2003-04-03. but attendance results were mixed and the events were merged back together in 2006.東京おもちゃショー (商談見本市) ·開催結果· (Japanese), The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-04-20.International Tokyo Toy Show 2006 - Event, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 2006-07-02. The annual Japan Toy Awards (日本おもちゃ大賞) have been presented during the toy shows since 2008.International Tokyo Toy Show, World of Toys. 2017. Accessed 2019-01-06. List of chairmen Chairmen of the Japan Toy Association have always been experienced executives of the Japanese toy industry. *Naoharu Yamashina (山科 直治), also founder of Bandai.Bandai founder left 2.65 billion yen estate, The Japan Times. 1998-10-12. *Makoto Yamashina (山科 誠), 1995-2005, also CEO of Bandai.おもちゃの歴史年表 【1995年】 (Japanese) by トイジャーナル編集局, おもちゃ情報net. 2018. Accessed 2019-09-22.Outline of the Japan Toy Association, The Japan Toy Association. Archived 1999-04-20.Tokyo Toy Show 2005 - Guide (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2004-09-15. Archived 2005-04-15.バンダイ御曹司がハマった愛欲と金欲 (Japanese), Asahi Shimbun. 2011-12-07. *Masatoshi Todokoro (戸所 正敏), 2005-2007, also chairman of Agatsuma (アガツマ).With regard to holding of Tokyo Toy Show 2005 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2005-06. Archived 2005-11-15.Exhibitor’s Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2007 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2006-10-15. Archived 2007-02-23. *Takeo Takasu (高須 武男), 2007-2013, also chairman of Bandai Namco.Exhibitor’s Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2008 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2007-10. Archived 2008-11-17.Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2013 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2012-10. Archived 2013-05-09. *Kantaro Tomiyama (富山 幹太郎), 2013-present, also CEO of Takara Tomy and chairman of the toy fair committee.Guide - Tokyo Toy Show 2014 (PDF), The Japan Toy Association. 2013-10. Archived 2014-02-09. References External links *The Japan Toy Association official website (Japanese) **About Japan Toy Association official English page **International Tokyo Toy Show official webpage (Japanese) *Japan – Toy ST Certification at Société Générale de Surveillance *日本玩具協会 (Japanese) at Wikipedia Category:Organizations